wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Restored Hearts
This is by Europa99 and [[User:Phaet the Dove|'Phaet the Dove']]. Please do not edit! Chapter 1: Winter's Story The claws of longing seemed to wrap around Winter’s heart and pull him away from where he was sitting at Jade Mountain. He soared away, away from what he knew and towards the Diamond Spray River, where he lay and sobbed his heart out. He cried for Moonwatcher and Qibli, he cried for his parents, he cried for his stupidity. This Winter was no longer the tough, strong, intimidating Winter, this was a sad, heartbroken Winter that felt as if he had no purpose in life. Hours passed, and the heartbroken IceWing would do nothing but cry, cry, cry himself to sleep. “Who are you? What’cha doin’ here?” called a voice that Winter could not recognize. “Well, ‘least tell me your name?” “W-w-winter.” Winter stuttered, sounding nothing like the self he was around Moonwatcher. “Winter, whoa! My name’s Flare. What’cha crying for?” Asked the voice. Finally, Winter tilted his head upward to see a large SkyWing in front of him with a wide smile. Then, he considered the possibilities of telling her. Well, what’s the harm? I am not a decent IceWing anyhow. So after some moments of considering, Winter poured out the stories of Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, and finally Darkness of Dragons to Flare, crying or laughing some parts into it. Flare listened intently, then smiled through tears when it was over. “Whoa, that’s heartbreaking. Come on, child.” And then, to Winter’s surprise, she scooped him up and took him away to a small, claustrophobic cave with a moss bed and two scroll racks packed with scrolls. Moon would love that, Winter thought, then smacked his head. Stop thinking about her. Suddenly, he didn’t care. The IceWing growled for a moment, then ripped the skyfire out of his pouch and threw it to the floor. Let Moonwatcher read his thoughts, for all he cared. But for the second night in a row, Winter cried himself to sleep, thinking of all he could have, if he had done one thing right in his life. *** “Ain'tcha gonna eat something?” Flare asked, throwing a piece of meat at Winter. Snarfing it down as if he was an animal rather than a prince, he asked “Got any more?” Flare laughed, a pleasant, ringing sound that reminded Winter of Qibli. “‘Course, child.” And once again, Winter chomped down his breakfast. “Well, Lily’s comin’ soon, so you’d better not eat like that. She hates bad manners.” Winter nearly choked. “Lily?” he gasped. “Who?” “Lily, dear. The RainWing!” Flare said. “Oh, you don’t know. Lily’s a beautiful, smart RainWing I found crying near the river, just like you. You’d like her.” Now it was Winter’s turn to laugh. “You’d be surprised. I don’t like many people. Takes a bit of convincing to make me like them.” At the word convincing, an image of Qibli popped into his head, and he shoved it away. Chapter 2: Lily's Story “Who is he!” gasped the RainWing, shrinking from Winter as if he was some kind of dangerous animal. He held his talons up disarmingly. “Winter. My name is Prince Winter,” said the IceWing, eyeing the RainWing up and down. She slumped down next to the scroll racks, picked the largest one, and began to read it, probably to distract herself from Winter. However, Winter did not want to give up on a distraction from Moon and Qibli, which kept popping into his head. “Flare told me that you were in the same situation as I was, sitting down by the river and crying. Why?” Lily looked up, frowning. “Why were you crying? I can’t ever imagine a hostile IceWing like you, crying.” Winter smiled, amused. “Long story.” “Same.” Winter’s smile faded. “Come on. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” “Fine. You first,”said Lily. So Winter poured out the entire five stories to Lily, controlling his emotions this time. Lily brushed tears away with her claw, and she smiled. “Moonwatcher sounds wonderful!” she said, an attempt to make Winter feel better. “She was!” he answered, trying not to cry again. “Anyway, your turn.” Lily frowned; she was hoping that Winter would forget. “Well, there was once a kind, strong MudWing by the name of Salamander. Salamander was elegant, and nearly everyone in his tribe wanted to be his friend. However, the MudWing felt as though he needed more. He felt the urge to explore the world. Kissing goodbye to his friends and family, Salamander flew south to the border of the rainforest. As he glanced up at the beautiful trees, Salamander felt enchanted. What if he grew up here? What if- the kind MudWing’s thoughts were cut off by screaming. ‘You’re it!’ ‘No, I’ll get you later!’. Soon, Salamander realized that he was listening to two RainWings playing tag with each other. One of them ran to the spot where Salamander was standing, and she bumped into him, nearly knocking him over. ‘Oops! Sorry!’ gasped the RainWing. ‘No worries. Doesn’t matter.’ Salamander said. As the RainWing and the MudWing talked, they began to fall in love. ‘Lily, where are you!’ Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Collaborations